


ABO Ziam

by ultraglamourous



Series: ABO Ziam: First AO3 Story [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And gloves for your own safety :p, And possibly Larry ones too, But if you do happen to like trash, Comments make me gush, Everyone needs to bring their own bins and rubbish bags though, I anticipate that there will be fun sexy Ziam times, I don't know what yet, I'm not sure what the focus of the story is yet, Is that this isn't going to be an amazing piece of fiction, It will involve some angst, M/M, More tags will be added as I continue to write the story, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Some Fluff, Some Romance, The key thing to remember, Then please do click on me and we can go, This is my first one ever and I have a go with the flow kind of thing, and encourage me to write my trashy work sooner :P x, but it will happen, it will have a happy ending, on a journey together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraglamourous/pseuds/ultraglamourous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO<br/>Ziam<br/>WIP</p><p>Please do check out the tags!<br/>I will be editing this story as I go along, making it flow better and nicer to read overall. This is a rough start. It is inc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbucks

Height: Tall. Shoulders: Broad. Muscles: Partially covered by a loose long sleeved button up dark blue shirt but there were clear definitions of muscle mass on the arms. Mmmhhhh, oh yes. Eye colour: Brown and staring right back!

Zayn's throat became dry despite having just finished an iced macchiato drink and he looked down, slightly embarrassed at having being ogling an Alpha for the better part of at least 10 minutes. He had held a book in his hands and after looking up momentarily, his attention had been taken away by the man who newly entered the Starbucks Zayn was currently sitting in alongside his best mate and fellow teaching colleague, Louis, and his Alpha boyfriend, Harry.

Zayn turned a page in the book he was previously reading, trying to appear engrossed in it and avoid further eye contact with the Alpha now that he had been rumbled.

'Zay, are you alright?' Harry asked, concerned at the sudden change in Zayn's pallor.

Louis sighed dramatically. 'I think he just got busted checking out that Alpha there,' he said excitedly.

Harry looked at Louis in glee.

Zayn frowned.

'What? Noooo-,' Zayn began, only to be cut off by presence of the ogled Alpha who suddenly appeared at their table.

'Hi,' the Alpha said shyly with a blushing smile, looking straight towards Zayn.

'Hello,' Zayn quivered back as a reply cautiously.

'Erm, I don't normally do this,' the Alpha said, running a hand through his hair.

'I'm Liam and I saw you maybe, possibly looking at me and I may have been looking at you back. Possibly.'

Zayn didn't reply back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Louis mouth the word 'busted' to him and Harry shh!ing him, eager to see where this would lead next.

A silence held for about 10 seconds which felt like ages while Zayn collected his thoughts.

Smile and wave. Smile and wave, he thought.

It was a simple thing he had learnt from the penguins of Madagascar and from his parents when he was younger. He knew he looked somewhat attractive and as an omega, people around him didn't exactly expect very much. So he resorted to his default signature move: smiling. It helped him in most situations and generally an alpha would take charge of the conversation or moment for him.

So Zayn smiled. He may have even let a genuine laugh of nervousness out. Oh well. This would probably make him appear more endearing to the Alpha, Liam, now. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He did a slight head tilt as well since he was going down the poor little pretty me route.  Oh, Liam.  So lovely and.. welp. Got to know the guy first. Love > Lust.

'Please don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. I'll go away if you like. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable,' Liam said with a smile.

'Noo, don't go.'

Face palm. Why couldn't he have said something like 'no, it's alright' instead? Louis mimed Zayn with little dinosaur hand moves and mouthed '

Louis mimed Zayn with little flailing hand moves about his face and mouthed 'noooo!' 

Omg, the nooo must have seemed so bad.

Under the table, Harry squeezed Louis' thigh and then smoothed over the area as a warning that the teasing might get to much for Zayn soon.

'Join us, Liam,' Harry said kindly, waving his other hand towards the empty seat next to Zayn.

'I'm Harry, this is my Omega Louis and this exquisite, single Omega over here is Zayn. He's a bit shy but I'm sure you'll both overcome that.'

Shit! Zayn thought. He never said his name to Liam. The poor man was probably confused at why Zayn didn't introduce himself back when he (Liam) did.

Harry smirked at Zayn and Louis smiled wickedly, kissing his Alpha as a reward because at best, Zayn was going to fall in love and get an Alpha Mate. At worst, it would be fun watching his friend squirm under the gaze of an Alpha he clearly fancied.

'May I?' Liam asked Zayn, nodding towards the seat.

Zayn nodded and quickly averted all eye contact with each of the boys, deciding between choosing to bury himself into his book which he suddenly found to be extremely riveting or having to actually go through with the whole talking with Liam thing. He sipped some of his drink again. He needed this so bad.

Liam placed his coffee onto the table and sat down slowly.

He smelt gorgeous, Zayn thought as he folded the corner of the page in the book he was currently reading pre-Liam, unsure of what to do.

'Zayn..' Louis began and Zayn immediately looked up.

Please don't make it more awkward, he thought. Please.

'Let's help you out here. So, Liam. Are you single?' Louis smiled at Zayn. To an outsider, it may have been a friendly, helping hand kind of smile. To Zayn though, at that particular moment in time, it was time to somehow get Harry to stop Louis before Zayn became a tomato. Maybe Liam likes tomatoes. Maybe thier his favourite fruit salad thing. Tomatoes. The Tommo. Oh no.

'Yes,' said Liam with a laugh.

'Unmated?'

'Yes.'

'You into boys?'

Please say yes, Zayn thought.

'I don't think I'd be here if I wasn't to be honest.'

'Are you looking for a long term relationship ending in the mating process? Maybe with an Omega whose heat will be coming up soon?'

Liam became very red and whispered a quiet 'yes' back.

Zayn watched carefully as Louis (and occasionally Harry) interogated Liam thoroughly with more questions and he came to the conclusion that the Alpha next to him was quite decent actually. It was a pleasant surprise considering the personalities of the majority of Alpha's he'd met before. And before long, he and Liam went into easy conversation.

And so Zayn found himself doing something he had never done before in a long time.

'Could I give you my number?' He blushed and avoided looking Liam in the eyes, scared of a negative answer and also not wanting to potentially hynotise the postive answer out of Liam with his eyes because when one is that handsome, others, especially new people and the easily influenced, do tend to get bewitched.

'Only if I can give you mine back,' Liam said playfully.

'I'll call you now, and then like you can save that and call me back, yeah.' Zayn did his best to put on a nonchalant, deep voice but he wasn't sure how it came off. 

Harry watched with amusement as he smelt Liam become slightly engorged and he winced at how Zayn didn't totally understand his effect on others, especially the Alpha next to him.

Louis on the other hand way became distracted with the constant flurry of messages that suddenly appeared on his phone and he began to text his Mother, swapping over details about the upcoming dinner he and Harry were going to have with Harry's family. For him and Zayn, their Mum's always took precedence over everything that was happening.

'Right then, that's all done.' Zayn said, putting his phone down on the table. 'Like I said, I normally work in a school during the week but my evenings and weekends are usually free.'

Liam smiled. 'I match that. How do you know I'm going to call though?'

'I really like you, Liam. You seem really nice,' Zayn said honestly.

'Plus,' Harry added. 'Who can resist all that? He's a visual delight. Loads of Alpha's want him.'

'Oh,' Liam said slowly. 'I'm not really used to all this. Like going out with people. I'm really new. I don't know if I can compare to anyone you might have met before.'

'I like gentlemen. I haven't met many before though. You might be one.'

'Might even be _the one_ ,' Louis whispered as he punched into the keyboard on his phone, typing as fast as he could.

Cringe. 


	2. Whatsapp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn can't sleep. Fluff. No sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fillery kind of chapter. It is short. I tried but I couldn't find the words for Chapter 2. Hopefully this will do. That is all :)

Sleep. Peaceful. Dark. A time for regeneration for the body. And for fuck’s sake!

It definitely wasn’t coming to Zayn tonight.

He huffed and turned from his side to his back and looked up at the ceiling.

‘Eurgh.....’ He groaned as he grabbed for his phone under his pillow and read the time.

1:23 AM.

He never used to find it difficult to sleep. It used to be a case of him suddenly dozing off in the middle of the day secretly during lunch breaks and free periods when he was supposed to be marking homework or creating lesson plans and always, always, like clockwork, zzzz’ing away softly by 10pm.

Today however was not Zayn’s day. In fact, yesterday wasn’t either. Or the day before that.

Zayn’s mind floated to the theory Louis had come up with: Love sickness. Well, Louis had actually said lust sickness but this wasn't lust. No. Not at all. No. Liam had not texted him back yet and the knowledge of this, the passing of time, was making Zayn on edge. Or so he had been told by Louis. This, Zayn had thought at the time and promptly told Louis, was absolute bollocks.

And now as Zayn tried to close his eyes and find sleep once again, he realised that actually no. That was not absolute bollocks. Louis may have been right.

Which led to a sleep deprived Zayn instantly bombarding Liam’s number with a series of Whatsapp messages.

**Hiii**

**This is Zayn x**

**We met in starbucks the other day**

**U didn’t call me this week at all and now I’m upset and I can't sleep** **:(**

**X**

**Xx**

That should do it, he thought as he checked the alarms on his phone and tucked it back under his pillow.

He didn’t like to faff around and preferred to get straight to the point.

Zayn snuggled into his duvet and pillow with satisfaction.

And then promptly took out his phone again to see if Liam had, perchance, opened the messages yet. But there were no blue ticks sadly and the omega groaned again in frustration.

He clicked on Liam’s name and opened up his profile picture to make it bigger. It looked like a nice family photo as Zayn took in the seaside background and 4 smiley faces to rival Liam’s smiley one which resembled a smiling emoticon.

Zayn checked his own profile picture as well. It had been a while since he had last changed it and he wanted to make sure that when Liam did finally get round to reading his messages presumably during more acceptable daytime hours that he would see the profile picture of the ideal omega for him. The best.

He cringed slightly at his own profile picture. It was a lovely picture of him actually doing his best duckface, pink lips puckered out, and eyes smouldering and sexy. Hair tousled to perfection. It was just that when he compared it to Liam’s family orientated one, he wasn’t sure if he should set a new picture with him and his own family. Or a group photo. Or a more meek selfie. Something less sexy maybe. Unless Liam liked sexy and maybe his current profile picture would allure the alpha to him. Maybe Liam would look at the picture and feel a sudden urge to wank it off. Maybe then this could lead to a date. Maybe then he could somehow make Liam fall for him too along the way. Or maybe Liam would think Zayn wasn't mate worthy. Just a fuck worthy. A range of scenario's flashed through Zayn's mind from the great to worst and it led him to open up his camera roll in search for a better picture when his phone buzzed.

Liam replied back!

Zayn squealed inside and waited a few moments before flicking down on his phone to reveal part of the message.

**Hi  Zayn :)**

**sorry about that!**

**I remember you really well ;)**

**I was a bit scared to text or call xx**

**I’m actually really happy you texted first** **:)**

**Aww I'm so sorry you can't sleep. If it helps, neither can i  
**

**How hav you been**

Zayn sighed contently, all thoughts about whether his profile picture was appropriate diassapated. Now this could possibly be progress. He tapped on the messages to open up Whatsapp and curled onto his side, pulling his duvet over his shoulders, ready to snuggle to sleep and talk to Mr Arm Muscles The Family Guy.

Now this could possibly be progress.

He tapped on the messages to open up Whatsapp and curled onto his side, pulling his duvet over his shoulders, ready to snuggle to sleep and talk to Mr Arm Muscles The Family Guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	3. Tea + Coffee + Nando's + Vanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spills some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote something small out the other day and posted it. The quality of it, I have to say, was really poor. Like I know I have said in my tags about how trashy the story is going to be and stuff but I think this was on another level because it just didn't fit well with Chapter 1 and 2. So, here is Chapter 3. Again. 
> 
> I was checking out my messages on this site and read one from someone ages ago asking for the story to be continued and it made me reflect on what shit I put out for Chapter 3. Like I know what it's like to read something that goes so well initially and then it fizzles. Like you wait all this time for a new chapter and then it comes, so you then go ahead in excitement to see what's going to happen next and then it's just meh. Anti-climatic. Not what you expected.
> 
> I would have loved to have written more for this story this summer but I didn't have enough time with exams and work etc so apologies for anyone who would like to read this.
> 
> And so, without further ado, please carry on reading :).

Louis jostled in his right-hand side pocket, searching for his keys. Once found, he picked out a formerly silver, now yellow nail polish coated key (for easy key selection) and used it to open the blue door he was currently in front of. The door opened easily and Louis stepped into the flat. He made his way towards the kitchen and put on the kettle and took out two mugs, filling one with a teabag and the other with coffee granules. 

The kettle sizzled and Louis poured water into the mugs and then fumbled around the kitchen, finding sugar, milk and some cream. He spent slightly longer on the coffee mug, making a heart design on the surface of the drink with cream and topped it off with some chocolate powder. Perfection.

He put the two mugs on a serving tray and took out some fruit from a fruit bowl and washed it before putting them into the tray too. Louis whipped out his phone and then shifted an apple here and there on the tray after opening his camera app and seeing the image of the tray on there.

Flash.

Flash.

Flash.

He flicked through the pictures he'd just taken and opened up Instagram, choosing a vintage style filter to post one of the better-angled snaps. His phone began buzzing immediately as Harry messaged him.

**That's my mug.**

**I know**

**When you come home, can you bring it back for me?**

**Yeah, I will**

**Ah, I totally forget, I have Zayn's glass bowl and some of his china here from when we needed more for that dinner**

**Oh  yeah!**

**Ngl, I think he won't mind if we leaf it for another day**

**When ru coming home? I want to know when to put the oven on**

**I don't think I'm going to stay that long, shall we say about 9 and ill text if theres ant changes**

**Yeah :(**

***:)**

**;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Louis put his phone on the tray and he carried it into a medium sized bedroom where Zayn was sat at a desk with his glasses on and a laptop out.

'Hey, Lou,' Zayn said, turning on his chair towards him.

'Hiii. Can't beleive you're starting already on that. Crazy boy, it's not due in for ages!'

He passed Zayn his coffee and placed the tray on the bed, taking his own tea out and making himself comfortable on the bread.

'Oh Louis, Thank You!' Zayn said as he looked at the cute coffee art.

'No worries.'

'I feel like I want to be prepared this time though rather than control c and v'ing stuff the night before.'

'Well, there's that,' Louis agreed as he took a sip of his tea.

'But that's none of my business,' he exclaimed and the two laughed.

Zayn's phone buzzed on the desk.

'Oh is that loverboy?'

Zayn swiped his phone to open it and saw he had 3 new messages. Two from Harry.

**Hobbycraft are having a surprise sale. They're selling 9000 hama beads for 13 pounds. Shall I order some for you?**

**They also have other thingss too. Fdck it, I'm going to order it all and when it arrives, I'll show you it all and then I'll return the stuff u and Lou don't want because once it's gone, its gon**

And one from Liam. Squeeeee!

**Hey, how are you? Do you fancy going out for dinner this week? A cheeky nando's maybe ;) x**

'Yes and no. Harry says Hobbycraft is on sale-'

Louis groaned.

'I know,' Zayn smiled. 'But on the bright side we won't need any more supplies for the next couple of years.'

'What about the Christmas sale stuff? It's going to take ages to use that all up.'

'But on the bright side we won't need any more supplies for the next ten years, Louis,' Zayn said robotically with a cheesy grin. 'Liam texted too.'

Louis quirked an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'Yeah, he's asking if I want to go out this week with him.'

'Where to?'

'Nando's.'

'Nando's.'

'Come on, Louis. It's just Nando's. Nothing wrong with it.'

'Zayn, my poor little sex deprived omega. There is everything wrong with Nando's.'

Zayn fake gasped in mock horror and clutched his chest.

'Well he did suggest Nando's rather than ask outright about going there.'

'Plus we went there like last weekend. Do you really want Nando's? Really?'

'Is the correct answer no?'

'Fabulous. It's settled then. You're both going out to Las Iguanas. They also have two for one cocktails on at the moment so if you order some jugs, you can also get fake plastered or real plastered and then make him feel like a right hero for taking you home.' Louis winked as he finished the last of his tea.

'That only happened once or twice and I swear, I didn't realise how alpha's tend to get,' Zayn giggled, remembering a former boyfriend who liked to be the knight in shining armour. They broke up amicably after a couple of months when the alpha realised he was being indulged.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm sure that's exactly what happened.'

'It was!'

'Or was it?' Louis smirked and Zayn shook his head. 'Do you fancy another cup? I feel like I need another one.'

'Nah, I'm alright. I still need to finish this one here. Thank You.' Zayn docked his head with an appreciative smile which Louis returned as the latter omega got up and walked into the kitchen to make a second tea. 

He hummed a little song and when he finally finished and started walking back to the bedroom, stopped abruptly as he passed by the window and looked outside, spilling the contents of his mug on the carpet.

'Shit,' he said to himself as he looked at the mess soaking up the carpet.

'Lou, you ok?' Zayn called.

Louis looked out of the window again and then turned his attention towards the more pressing matter at hand. 'Yeah. And no. I'm so sorry Zayn, I just spilled my tea on the carpet.'

'That's ok. I'm coming out.'

Louis re-entered the kitchen to find some tissues or something to mop up the tea.

'Clean up on aisle carpet landing. Clean up on aisle carpet landing,' Zayn joked to Louis' amusement as he walked in with his empty mug which he put into the sink. He opened a cuboard for something to spray onto the carpet to get rid of any potential staining.

'Did you get anything on yourself?'

'No, I'm good.'

'That's alright then. Don't want to get any burns. Especially with the wedding coming up.'

'Omg Zayn, the wedding. Like stahp. I can't even.' Louis fanned himself as the two went back to the landing to inspect the carpet.

'It's quite large.'

'I think 10 minutes with this pink thing-'

Zayn zapped the carpet with his Vanish spray.

'-and it'll be sorted.'

'Are you sure? I'm not familiar with the domestic stuff but I'm quite certain Harry puts that on our clothes. Will it actually work on carpet?'

'I guess we'll find out in 10 minutes.'

15 Minutes later Louis tweeted on his phone.

**Just found out you can actual like use Vanish on carpets. I may or may not have spilled tea on @Zazayn 's carpet**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never like personally tried out Vanish on carpet stains so I don't know if would work.
> 
> Also I adore Nando's! I don't go there or other similar places often so when I do it's quite exciting to go and I love using my nando's card because I'm a sad bean who literally goes and gets points cards from every single shop I go to. I get really sad if I buy something and forget my card for the place because then like I think about all those points I missed. Some places do actually let you get the points if you keep the receipt though but usually I forget about that.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	4. Wetherspoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall meets a friend for breakfast at Wetherspoons on Saturday morning.

'Do you know how much I love Wetherspoons, Liam?'

'No, Niall. Why don't you tell me all about it? Again.' Liam joked.

Niall sighed in contentment as their server came to their table carrying their order in a large wooden tray.

'Enjoy, gentlemen.' She said as she laid 2 large plates on the table and smiled.

'Thank You.'

'Cheers.'

'Breakfast! Now this, is like woooorth it.' Niall shimmied his shoulders at the last part of his sentence, feasting his eyes on the wonders inside the plate before him: baked beans, toast, sausages, mushroom, tomatoes, fried eggs, toast, that little butter packet thing, hash browns and bacon. Plus his refillable coffee which he received earlier when he ordered at the bar.

Liam laughed at the beta's excitement. It was so cute really.

It had been a while since they had last met even though technically they lived in the same town because Niall worked for Novo Nordisk and his work often took him abroad whilst Liam spent 7am to 7pm getting ready for work at Kings College University, commuting to London by train, working, then commuting home again. They often just narrowly missed each other but occasionally caught the same train.

They sat at a table by the window which overlooked the town centre. It was a warm August day and lots of people were about.

'So, I have been told by my sources that you are going out tonight. To dinner at Las Iguanas. With someone called Zayn. Do you confirm or deny?' Niall questioned Liam playfully as their conversation turned from work to holiday plans to family.

'Sources?'

'Indeed. Do you confirm or deny?'

'I can confirm I am.'

'Ah, oh ho ho. Well, I hope you're going to be a good boy and prepare yourself with some protection.'

'What? No, it's a first date, Niall.'

'Well, you know what they say.' Niall wiggled his eyebrows.

'No, I don't. What do they say. Who even _is_ they?' Liam asked curiously.

'First date, first fuck.'

'Ni! There are families around here.'

'Liam, we're in a corner and on the side. The nearest group is like 2 metres away. I'm sure no one heard.' Niall waved him off. 'I'm not sure who _they_ is but it is a common phrase, I think.'

'I must be behind with the times then. Besides, I think Zayn would like a gentleman.'

'Ooo how romantic!'

'Who were your sources, Niall?'

'I cannot reveal who supplied me with this fine information here.'

'It was my mum wasn't it?'

'I cannot confirm nor deny that.'

'It was definitely my mum then.'

'Possibly, but also possibly not. I actually brought some Tupperware with me to give you to give back to Karen. She came by my work last week for lunch and gave me half a turkey and vegetables to go with it. It was superb.'

'I knew it was mum,' Liam shook his head in disbelief. 'Niall, you live like closer to my parents than me. I will take the boxes but I mean if you go back yourself you'd probably get some more delicious goodies again.'

'I sense that you will be seeing Karen very soon. Or calling her very soon.'

'When did you see her?'

'Last week when she went to Brighton. I was a stopping point on the train.'

'You're like a train stop and bus ride away.'

'Exactly, I was a stopping point along the journey.'

'She never told me that she met you.'

'You know now though. We were talking _all_ about you and some other things. Karen is a bit concerned.'

'Why? I'm ok, I'm doing well.'

'Because- oh look, there's a couple outside staring at us.'

Liam looked out of the window and saw two men, one taller than the other, outside on the street staring right at them. The shorter one appeared to be pointing at them and saying something to the taller one. How strange.

'Liam... do you know them?'

'I don't think so,' Liam replied, squinting his eyes at the couple. They looked familiar but he couldn't put a name or place to their faces. 'What about you?'

'No, I don't either. Do you think we should wave just in case one of us do actually know them?'

'Do you think they're looking at us or something else?'

'Wel, l I've somehow entered a no blinking contest with the shorter one so I think it would be safe to say yes.'

'I need an eye sight check done. How can you see them that well?'

'I don't know. Liam, instructions. To wave or not to wave. Damn it, I just lost. The tosser is now laughing at me and high fiving the curly one.'

'Yeah, it can't hurt to wave. If we do know them, waving will be polite and if we don't, we'll just look like right weirdo's but then again, they were the ones who started the staring.'

And so the two inside waved to the two outside. And the two outside waved back and then shortly left.

'Wow,' said Liam. 'I still don't know who that could be.'

'That was so odd.'

'Yeah.'

'Can't believe I lost as well. I never lose at the blinking games.'

'Tragic.' Liam deadpanned.

He winced as Niall kicked him under the table.

'So, back to Zayn. What time are you meeting him?'

'Eight. We're planning on arriving separately and meeting there.'

'So fat chance of taking him home then.'

'Niall...'

'Liaaaam. I think they've got two for one on at the moment on cocktails by the way. You could order a couple of jugs and get plastered tonight. And then wahey!'

Liam laughed and went along with it.

'I'm actually a bit nervous. We get along so well when we call, skype, whatsapp and stuff but like this is my first time meeting since Starbucks.'

'It's normal to be a bit nervous but I'm certain you'll pull it off. You'll go into alpha mode and be all suave.'

'Yeah.'

'Zayn's nervous as well, you know but I reckon you both will have a great laugh.'

'Really? Wait, how do you know?'

'Oh I added him on facebook. He's so nice and he's so pretty.'

'Why am I not surprised at this?'

'Because I am great at making friends with everybody.'

Niall's phone buzzed and he paused to look at a new message. 'Zayn has nothing to wear apparently.'

'And you have his number.'

'Of course I do, he's me mate. He's so funny. Me and Karen had proper like tears in our eyes at some of his jokes last week. He was there too. The whole office loved him. I was so scared though like the manager was going to propose or offer him a job or something to keep him around. He went so alpha on the poor thing but I mean I was there, Karen was there, George and Micheal, everybody in fact was there so it was ok. I mean it wasn't acceptable but like we kept calling the guy out on what he was saying and then after Peggy called the manager's wife and HR.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah.'

'Aww, Zayn never said anything. Was he ok?'

'Yeah. I think so. He's used to it. Even has a black belt because of it. And neither me or Karen told you to be fair.'

'But why?'

'Well, Karen thought you'd get nervous that she'd already met him and I thought I'd tell you today and Zayn, well, bless him, he doesn't actually know that Karen is your Mum or that I'm your friend.'

'How? Like what? I don't get this.'

'You know that conference you missed because of Southern trains being all dodge?'

'Yeah.'

'Well I was there and Zayn was there and then we met and really got along.'

'Wait, I thought Zayn was a teacher. Why was he there?'

'He was actually in a completely different conference in the room next door and I went to that one by accident. Of course, it didn't take me that long to realise that I was in the wrong place.'

'But then why was he at your work?'

'School trip to the airport nearby. He managed to slip away for a bit and see me.'

'That's still a bus ride away. Oh my god, did Mum and Zayn both take the same bus?'

'They arrived together and left together.'

'What a tale. How did they even meet at first? I don't even know if I want to know. This is crazy.'

'Not as crazy as the couple outside. They're back again and this time, the shorter one is taking a photo.'

The two looked outside once again to see the shorter one indeed taking a snap of them and the taller one dragging the shorter one away and appearing to be apologising to them.

'Yeah, that is odd.'

'Liam, should we be worried?'

'I'm not entirely sure.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a draft but I will come back to clean it and all the other chapters up. Again, it's quite short. I find it hard to write lengthy pieces and easier to write about snapshots of moments.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	5. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fillery type chapter. You may be able to guess from last chapter and this one where the story is going to lead to in terms of Ziam though when they go on their dinner date :p 
> 
> Writing this was so cringe like at bits. I was honestly so embarrassed and it's so weird to think that someone may potentially read this chapter. Like it's meant to be cute but I don't know if it is or if it's just awks. It's a WIP I guess.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.

'Good Morning, my sunshine.' Harry said softly as he clamoured into the bed, hugging a sleeping but awake Louis from behind. 'I've just made breakfast and it's ready to be eaten.'  
He got up and began opening the curtains and blinds and then pulled the duvet off of Louis. And a towel.

'Oh no! Louis, you're naked.'

'Excellent observation, Harold. I took a shower and then decided to get back into bed, love.'

'Oh my, how ever am I going to recover now? I do believe my innocence has been taken away!'

Louis snorted and got up and walked towards the alpha. He kissed his lips and bit the lower lip gently.

'You're under siege, fair prince. I'm going to attack your fort after breakfast.'

'Is that so? Well, I'll be prepared. I never lose a battle.'

'Yet. The optimum word is yet. Did you make pancakes?' Louis asked as reached towards the cupboard to grab something to wear but stopped as Harry held him in a warm hug from behind and nuzzled into the crook of his neck and kissed him there.

'Yes. Plus. We have strawberries and cream. And some blackberries in the fridge.' Harry whispered between kisses. 'Can. I ask of you. To please don't get dressed. And just come down and have breakfast with me as you are now?'

'Er..'

'Please.'

'I have to put something on Harry. Whatever will the neighbours say?'

'You can put on some perfume. Please, angel. I'm so like turned on right now.'

'What like from this? Harry, I normally go around naked anyway.'

'Exactly, you do so don't get dressed for me. I think it's more to do with the idea that I didn't expect to see you like this and was surprised. Let's go down now.' He let go of Louis from the embrace and picked him up bridal style.

Louis put his arms around Harry and let the alpha have his way. He didn't particularly mind whether or not he wore clothes indoors anyway and he wanted to please Harry's desires just as Harry would for his.

'I haven't put my perfume on yet.'

'You already did. I can smell it on you.' 

'Maybe I want to put some more on,' Louis whined teasingly as his tummy rumbled.

'Right now I need to feed my baby,' Harry smiled as he began to descend down the staircase and then walked into the dining room.

He tossed Louis over his shoulder and held him there with one arm, using his other arm to pull a chair out, knowing that Louis enjoyed being manhandled.

'Are we doing a caveman roleplay?'

'No. If you want to, we can though.' Harry put Louis down and sighed. 'Lou, I'm so hard. But we also have to eat breakfast. This is really difficult for me, like I can't concentrate. I really want to fuck you right now but I also want to make sure you eat nicely.'

'Why don't I sit on your lap and then we'll eat. And I'll give you a light handjob while we're eating. Or bite me too, that should give you some relief as well.

Alpha's, Louis thought. Not that he was any better though.

Harry kissed Louis several more times and then bit into their mating mark, feeling intense relief as he claimed Louis as his own love again. The experience doubled in satisfaction as a few moments later he felt Louis' emotions as an omega being claimed too through the mark itself and through their love bond. 

'Oh Harry,' Louis whimpered, clutching onto his alpha and stroking his hair.

When Harry finally released himself from Louis' neck he kissed his omega and hugged him tightly, one hand moving down to grab a gluttonous handful of his precious, soft bottom. One hand was soon followed by another and Harry remembered the time and place when Louis' tummy rumbled again.

'Lou, oh no. Come, let's get you some pancakes now. I hope they're still warm.' 

They sat with Louis on Harry's lap and Louis immediately started helping himself, the table having been pre-laid and everything within an arm's grab. He took a pancake and then put Nutella over it and then filled it up with strawberries. He took a knife and fork and cut it up and held his fork to Harry who ate the offering on it. 

'This is lovely, Harry,' Louis said after taking a couple of bites himself. 'So soft. Do you feel soothed now?'

'I do but let's be honest, I still really want to fuck you, dear. Once breakfast is finished of course. I think the bite controlled the urge in that I can wait much longer now.'

'How long?'

'I'm not sure. Enough for after breakfast for sure.'

'What about town?'

Harry groaned. 'Really, Lou?' He asked not unkindly.

'I really want to go to town but if you fuck me into oblivion I won't be able to go.'

'I won't fuck you into oblivion then, I'll hold back.'

'No, you won't. You're my alpha. How can you pummel this and hold yourself back? You'd be punishing yourself and me. I want to feel your knot and go so many times.'

'Oh Louis.' Harry kissed Louis' cheek and squeezed his hand.

'And that is why we are going to wait until after we go to town. Then we can be together properly for hours.'

Harry's bottom lip trembled. 'I don't know if I can wait that long. I might accidently lose myself and give in to my inner alpha,' he whispered in fear of things going wrong.

'No, you won't. You're a good alpha and you know that your man wants to go to town first. Your conscious will stop your inner self.'

'I really don't know but I'll try.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes.'

After about 20 minutes, Harry sat down in the passenger seat of Louis' car whilst Louis took to the wheel and they set off for town. It was a warm day and they had the windows open, wind blowing through their hair. As they reached a set of traffic lights on red, Louis stopped the car and Harry put one hand on Louis' thigh. They looked at each other and smiled. 

'I love you.'

'And I, you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek!


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far we've found out that Zayn is a teacher and Louis is too. They both teach at the same place and Harry is Louis' alpha. Liam fancies Zayn who fancies Liam. Niall is friends with Liam and also somehow manages to get lost at a conference and befriend Zayn. Niall and Liam have gone for breakfast and there are two highly suspicious characters spying on them. Zayn is the poor lamb who has no idea Karen and Niall are mum and friend to Liam respectively. And thus we commence with this small segment.

Harry sighed as he wrestled his struggling omega and somehow managed to hold him over his shoulder like a caveman does with meat.  
He sighed again internally in resignation as said omega then began to thump against his back. The pain was just, gah!  
'Lou,' he said slowly. 'That really hurts, I'm not sure if you realise that.' He began walking away from the town centre, towards the car park, the goal being a safe distance away from Wetherspoons.

The omega immediately stopped thumping him and stroked over the hurt zones.  
'I'm sorry, Haz. I don't know what got into me.'

'Don't worry about it, angel. Shall we go home now? I think we finished more or less all of your shopping list.'

'Yeah. Eurgh, I can't believe I just did what I did with Zayn's guy and whoever he was with. Zayn's meeting him tonight and oh my god, what am I going to do? Maybe I've made things really awkward for them both now.'

'I don't think he realised who we were though so I think it's all good. Plus the guy'll go gaga looking at Zayn and being in his company so even if he did know who we are, he'll let it go. This could be the start of one of those stories which we laugh about afterwards.'

'Do you think?'

'Of course! You should probably text Zayn though about what happened, just in case and to give him a heads up.'

'Yeah. I will. Oh, I'm so embarrassed. You had to drag me away as well.'

'And not once but twice,' Harry giggled. 'You're such a feisty little bean. I almost couldn't restrain you and for a moment, I thought you'd enter Wetherspoon's and have a proper pop at them.'

Louis covered his face with his hands. 'This is still really embarrassing. I don't know why I just jumped to conclusions and thought that alpha was cheating on Zayn before they even get together properly.'

Harry slowly began to lower Louis back onto the ground now that the latter was much calmer than before and the two were almost by his car.

'I think you care so much for Zayn and you just want to protect him,' he stated simply, pulling out the car keys from his pocket and clicking the unlock button.

'I do.'

Harry opened the passenger door for Louis and bowed slightly for him. 'After you.'

'What a gent.' Louis smiled in thanks and slid into his seat.

'I try,' Harry laughed as he closed the door and then walked round to the drivers seat and sat down himself.

'Home?' He asked.

'Home.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	7. Las Iguanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam go on their first date <3

Harry stuck his tongue out of his mouth and held it in place in a slight tilt. His curls bumbled out of his little knotted silk head tie and hair bun and so he huffed them off with no avail as they promptly fell back against his face again. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration.

'You can do it, Haz,' Louis said encouragingly, patting Harry's knee.

Harry let out a grunt and attempted to park his car again. It was a tight parking space and there may have been at least 10 other easier-to park-spaces which had opened up since he found this initial parking slot but Harry was determined, he would not be defeated by the situation at hand. This space, he declared to himself mentally, is mine!

And so it was after 20 minutes that Zayn was promptly woken up by the happy couple who were happy dancing away to celebrate the finality of the parking. They had insisted on driving him to the leisure park (full of restaurants and a bowling complex and cinema), feeling very much like parents over the whole dating thing and were now poking him as he had dozed off in the backseat of the car, waiting for Harry to either give up or finally park or for Louis to take over and park the car for him.

'Zaaaayn...' Louis sang, grabbing Zayn's bag and bringing out a Gucci perfume which he began to spritz over the for-now singleton. Spray, spray, spray.

Zayn opened his eyes.

'Zayn, open wide,' Harry said, taking a miniature breath spray out of Zayn's bag.

Zayn complied and Harry spritzed a couple of sprays in.

Zayn ran a hand through his hair. 'Did you manage to park alright, Harry?'

'Yes! I did.' Harry beamed.

Louis beamed right back at his partner before turning back to Zayn, hastily packing his bag and zipping it close. 'Right, you sleeping beauty have a date to attend to tonight. No sex, no drugs-'

'-unless it's Liam offering,' Harry interjected.

'Of course! If he says so, do it,' Louis continued. 'Be a good young man and don't forget to order at least 2 jugs of cocktails.'

'Guys, thank you,' Zayn began, looking at the other two who honestly believed they were his parents for the moment. 'I will do what is **sensible**.'

Louis gasped and put a hand on his heart. 'That's my boy. Now run along, I can see that teddy bear from over here with his phone out.'

'That I shall, see you later and cheers for dropping me off.'

And with that, Zayn opened his door with a quick look in the wing mirror of the car and grabbed his bag, waving a goodbye to Louis and Harry.

The two men watched his retreating figure in the back mirror of the car.

'Do you know what, Harold?' Louis asked.

'What, my love?'

'I do feel as though we have released our precious dove into the wild.'

They watched as Liam lighted up seeing Zayn approach him and they hugged as a hello.

'He's not letting go.' Harry said as a minute or two went by and Ziam had not released themselves from the embrace.

'I know,' Louis said, anxiously.

'Why isn't he letting go? Should we be forcing him to let go?'

'Umm, I'm not sure- oh look, Harry, he's giving us the thumbs up, I think he's ok.'

Harry opened the front windows of the car so Louis could wave Zayn back and they continued to sit parked until Zayn and Liam entered Las Iguanas.

Louis smiled as Liam put an arm around Zayn's waist.

He turned to Harry and they both squelled in delight.

'Our baby is going to get married and have babies!'

'Speaking of babies,' Harry said with a suddenly deep voice, circling Louis' thigh. 'All of this parenting business has quite upset me.'

'Oh,' Louis said with a smirk, eyes crinkling. He pushed his lips forward and touched his mouth. 'Well, uh, I guess we'll have to fix that.'

'What do _you_ suggest?'

Louis' mind flashbacked to a couple of memorable times he'd since wanted to try again.

'Hmm. I would like to go home and take out the first aid box.'

'Ah yes,' Harry whimpered, remembering a time from long ago. 'The first aid box. Louis.' He gazed into his omega's eyes and they kissed.

Louis took this time to undo Harry's seatbelt and since he was leaning forward, leaning forward further to take the keys out of the steering wheel.

Harry looked on at him partly confused, partly turned on and partly scandalised. 'Lou, this is a public space...' and his face fell as Louis then undid his seatbelt and he got out of the car and reached the driver's door, opening it and kissing Harry on the lips again briefly.

'Good Evening, _fine_ sir. I've just done a breath analysis on you and I do believe you are above the maximum range. Kindly step out of the car and go into the passenger seat, I'm driving you home.'

Harry's breath hitched as he tried to process the sudden roleplay.

'Alpha, this means you go out of the car.' Louis smiled kindly, tilting his head.

Harry slid over to the passenger seat instead to Louis' amusement. 'Well, sexy police person, I've disobeyed your commands. Take that! Arrest me if you will.'

Louis chuckled and got into the car and turned on the ignition. 'I think there's no need for that. Right, let's take you home now. I'm sure you have an omega waiting for you patiently.'

'Not at all, I'm a single alpha!' Harry preened and undid a couple of the buttons of his shirt. He swept his hands through his hair and tried a sexy position but it came out clumsily. He smiled.

Louis smiled back and bit back another chuckle. He focused on driving out of the car park and moving onto the road.

'Lou....' Harry began, full dimples out.

'Yes, Alpha.'

'Can we stop to Tesco's quick? We need some milk and loo rolls.'

'Alphaaaa!'

'Please?'

'Fine.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt more like Larry than Ziam and so the next one will be on Ziam for sure!
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	8. Two For One Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry have dropped Zayn off at his date with Liam at the Las Iguanas chain restaurant. Ziam hugged and Zayn didn't let go which surprised Larry but they were happy to leave the car park after Zayn signalled them a thumbs up. The last chapter focused more on Larry and so this chapter shall pick up from where Liam sees Zayn walk towards him.

Liam looked at the time on his wristwatch and then compared it to the time on his phone- he wasn't sure if he was just early, or if his watch was a bit fast, or if his date was fashionably late, or if he was stood up, or a combination of these options. And so he decided to just wait patiently outside Las Iguanas, maybe even partake in a quick couple of games of Candy Crush to spend the time before Zayn came.

_Zayn coming._

Oh Zayn! The thought of the omega made the alpha feel both so romantically gushy and so hard. He felt so pleased that he could go out with a cutesy and smiley man like him. It didn't hurt either that Zayn's face was carved by angels. Well, it did hurt sometimes for Liam had used the omega's image to inspire many a leaking rocket and somehow a hand and imagination (and Liam took great pride in his ability for concocting the most vivid of tales) couldn't exactly go as far as a real person can.

The thought of the omega made the alpha feel both so romantically gushy and so hard. He felt so pleased that he could go out with a cutesy and smiley man like him. It didn't hurt either that Zayn's face was carved by angels. Well, it did hurt sometimes for Liam had used the omega's image to inspire many a leaking rocket and somehow a hand and imagination (and Liam took great pride in his ability for concocting the most vivid of tales) couldn't exactly go as far as a real person can.

It had been a while since he had last met anyone who had stimulated his mind as much as Zayn did. They politely clashed regularly on Whatsapp and on the phone with their ideas on the world and Liam always went away feeling elated afterwards from the friendly banter and learning at least one new fact from the omega. Zayn, he decided, was super persuasive and super knowledgeable. And he loved this. The feeling of love was definitely not clouding his mind at this point yet.

 And neither was lust. No. Most certainly not. Liam was an upstanding gentleman among alpha's.

Or was he? The moment he looked up from his phone and saw Zayn walking towards him from a car, he felt his stomach lurch and his insides twist inside with something odd, a mixture of anticipation, nerves and rockets.

Zayn was going to be an astronaut, he concluded with shame. He couldn't be an upstanding gentleman among alpha's with a miniature rocket waiting for release within.

'Hi,' Zayn smiled as he approached the alpha who appeared to be confused and struggling with momentary inner turmoil. 'You ok?'

'Yeah, yeah,' Liam lied, smiling back. He willed his rocket to calm down but it would not. 'How are-oo.' Liam stopped midway as Zayn moved to hug him and Liam tried to reciprocate it. He tried to let go quickly to prevent Zayn from noticing how ready he was to just bang him but Zayn kept holding onto Liam. And holding on. And breathing in deeply.

'Zayn?'

'Yes,' Zayn purred, his eyes closed as he took in all of Liam through this hug. His smell, his soft jacket and wide shoulders and the warmth of his neck. This felt right and this, the omega thought, was where he belonged. Maybe it was wrong to feel this way so soon, but Zayn had spent such a long time maintaining a relationship with Liam using skype, the phone etc that he felt so comfortable.

'Um, just as a warning, so you know, I have a situation.'

'A situation,' Zayn murmured breathily, turning Liam on more. Zayn moved his hips to meet Liam's and held it there for a second or two. 'I see.'

Zayn let go, releasing Liam to give the thumbs up to someone inside a car instead. In the dark, Liam couldn't see who it was but he could guess.

'Shall we go in?' Zayn asked. 'Was it because of me? I didn't mean to. Would you rather wait outside for a bit?' He waved a hand through his hair nervously.

Such an innocent lamb, Liam thought. Of course it was because of Zayn!

'I think I'll be ok sitting down. Besides, my jacket will hide it if I take it off and hold it in front.'

Zayn snickered.

'What?' Liam asked, laughing as well.

'Nothing, nothing. After you then,' Zayn said, pulling Liam along by the hand and opening the door for him to go in first.

'Well this is different,' Liam said as he walked in front.

Zayn shook his head and smiled politely. 'Don't start on _that_ stuff, Li.'

Liam put his hands up and smiled back.

They waited inside by the entrance until a server came to seat them. A tall man with glasses, a beard and a strong bunned hairstyle approached them. 'Table for two?' he asked, bringing out two menu's from a table behind him.

'Please,' Liam said.

'Follow me, gentlemen,' the server stated, taking Ziam along to a table for two in the corner of the restaurant by a window-wall.

Liam pulled a chair out for Zayn and smiled wickedly at him. Zayn shook his head and sat down in the chair offered to him, taking off his coat and putting it behind the chair.

Liam took his own seat opposite Zayn and winked.

'Liam,' Zayn said, blushing in embarrassment and happiness.

'Zayn,' Liam blushed back. He put his own jacket behind his chair.

The server cleared his throat. 'I'll be back in a bit to take your order for drinks.' He smiled and walked away.

Ziam browsed through their menus and Zayn propped his head up on one hand as he scanned through meals.

'What do you fancy drinking?' Liam asked.

'I think I might go for a Pina Colada. You?'

'The same actually!'

'Shall we share drinks because it's 2 for 1 on cocktails. Drink 1 is Pina Colada, any preferences for drink 2?'

'Erm, mojito?'

'Perfect,' Zayn said, thinking about how easily that drink goes straight into his head, 'I love that one.'

'Bit of a lime, lemon kind of guy, eh,' Liam quipped.

'Got to love that zesty flavour,' Zayn laughed.

The waiter returned to get their order which Liam gave out and took in orders for starters and mains as well.

Idiot couple, the waiter thought as he walked away from Ziam. He ripped off their order from his notebook and sent it down to the kitchen. He sighed internally- how he envied the Ziam pairing who sat and chirped about happily while they waited for their food! As an unmated alpha, he could only wish to meet a sweet omega soon and regale her with his own silly stories.

He spied on Ziam from the safety of the kitchen counter and a cook turned to him, having glanced at what he was staring at.

'You know them?' The cook asked.

'Nah,' said the waiter softly. 'They're just another couple on a date.'

'So,' the cook asked kindly, smiling at him, 'you jealous?'

'Yes!' The waiter said with exasperation, turning to look at the cook. He moved to grab her hands and she backed away slightly laughing, and held up her wooden spoon to signal she was still cooking.

'Ah,' he said and laughed. 'I forgot!'

'Honest mistake,' she winked.

'They just look so good together, you know what I mean. Just really good.'

The cook glanced at the couple again and then towards glass panel next to her and the waiter. 'Yes and no,' she said. 'Look at our reflection,' she directed him to look on at the panel.

The waiter smiled and cocked an eyebrow up. 'You asking me out?'

'No,' said the cook. 'But I would say yes if you asked me out.'

'Would you like to go out sometime with me?' The waiter asked with a cheesy smile.

'I thought you'd never ask!'

...

The tops of Zayn's ears burned red. He accidently happened to overhear the conversation that happened between the waiter and a ?cook? He found the outcome of it very romantic and squee like but was a bit conscious of the waiter's apparent jealousy and equally elated at how he and Liam must look good together as a couple. Possible couple, of course. They were not actually going out yet. Yet, he thought, is the optimum word.

'So, Liam,' Zayn began teasingly, taking a sip of his Pina Colada. 'How is your _little_ problem?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' Liam said, drinking as well. He alternated between sips of both ordered cocktails and a cup of water. Zayn had insisted on getting a jar of tap water while they drank and Liam thought it was a grand idea, very sensible and one he wished he learnt ages ago to pace himself drinking better.

'Maybe I would.'

'I'll provide a running commentary just for you throughout tonight.'

'You really know how to make a guy feel special.'

Liam snorted at that and this was a mistake because he happened to be taking a drink at the same time. Hence he now had a wet mouth and top, having spilt his drink out of laughter.

Zayn giggled and passed Liam a tissue that escaped the perils of the drink.

'Cheers,' Liam said, embarrassed and blushing red as he wiped his mouth and patted dry his top.

'No worries,' Zayn said. 'I have a tumble dryer at my flat if you fancied dropping me off and then cleaning your shirt.'

'Oh no,' Liam began politely. 'That's ok, this will dry. No need to go through all that trouble for me. I have a tumble dryer too.'

In the background both the cook and waiter facepalmed.

Zayn looked on Liam with amusement as the latter resembled an emoji. (Readers should know which one!)

'Liam..'

'Yes, Zayn.'

Never mind, thought Zayn. He wasn't usually someone who'd ask a man over for the after the first date but something about Liam made it feel right- if only Liam could read between the lines! He decided to just tell Liam one of Harry's finest jokes instead.

'Knock Knock.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Ziam and the continuation of their date. Again. At some point, when I finish writing about their date, I'm going to merge all the 'Ziam Date' chapters together into one single chapter.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	9. Tumble Dryers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a really long time since I updated this story- life just got in the way and then I also started more stories as well. Here we are: the continuation of the Ziam date!
> 
> Gentle reminder: my writing is not art, my chapters are all rough and at some point I will make it ever so much more eloquent once I've written everything out.

Zayn and Liam held hands as they walked out of Las Iguanas.

The night air was cool and crisp and contrasted with the heat Zayn felt enclosed between their fingers. They walked out onto the pier and leant against the railing, looking out onto the waters full of docked yachts and boats and gazillion other boating equipment, under full view of the moon.

Liam squeezed Zayn's hand and then held both, rubbing them to warm them up a little. The wind blew much stronger just then and Zayn shivered suddenly, prompting Liam to hug the man tight and bury his head down into the crook of Zayn's neck. 'I lied earlier,' Liam said teasingly. 'I knew exactly what you meant about the tumble dryer.'

Zayn decided to pause on his breathing for a second and Liam thought in that exact moment as he felt Zayn quiver that he finally understood the meaning of the phrase 'his/her/x's breath hitched'. He never experienced it in real life before and certainly never made anyone else feel that way for him. Till now, of course.

He sensed the omega's initial discomfort and stroked his head soothingly. 'I wanted to play with you, go back to yours, take you up on the tumble dryer offer and maybe even take you up on the tumble dryer-'

Zayn giggled and Liam laughed too. 'Please, take me-,' Zayn said seductively, moving his hands from around Liam's waist to inside the Alpha's back pockets. It was now Liam's turn for the classical breath hitching moment.

'You're so tempting, Z,' Liam whimpered.

'Let me keep tempting you.' Zayn moved out of the hug slightly to look up at Liam.

'I wish you could keep tempting me but we, er, I don't think we should, er...'

'Take me home, Liam,' Zayn smiled at him. 

Liam looked down at him adoringly and his previous hesitation melted away. He felt a bit hypnotised by Zayn's eyes, his words, his smile, the size of his particularly petite frame which he felt he could crush accidently with an embrace too forceful, his perfume..

'Your wish is my command.' 

Liam led Zayn to his car which was parked not too far away in the car park. They held hands and about 30 seconds into the short walk, Zayn held onto his arm tightly and began to try and pick up on Liam's scent, nesting his head into Liam's chest.

'You're amazing, walking without looking,' Liam commented. 

'I trust you to direct us to your car safely and to pick me up if I trip,' Zayn said between breaths.

Liam could sense Zayn's increasing arousal. He mentally charted its progression from 20% when they hugged when they met outside the restaurant to 46% while they had dinner and now, with Zayn's exteme clungsiness, it was roughly 67-70%. He couldn't tell for sure yet.

They reached the car and Liam pressed a button on his car keys to unlock it. He opened the door for Zayn and helped him in, doing his seat belt too. Liam then got into the drivers seat and looked at Zayn who was falling alseep. 

'Where's home, darling?'

'Magnolia Drive....'

'Door number?'

'34..'

'Is yours a flat or house?'

House...'

'What's your post code, I can't remember where Magnolia Drive is.'

'When can we get to the fucking, Li? I'm dying...'

Liam laughed. 'I think you've become really sleepy all of a sudden. I think I know where to go now, I've just googled your place.'

'Take me....'

'Oh I will,' Liam said, looking in the rear view mirror before setting off. 'You won't be able to walk for days.'

'I like the sound of that...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam is an outstanding gentleman. He would never take advantage of a very sleepy Zayn!  
> He will take him home safely and then go home himself and check up on him the next day.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam brings Zayn home.  
> Zayn gets clingy.

Liam drove slowly within a very green and flower bushed filled cul-de-sac lit by lamposts. He tried to confirm his location both with his sat nav and phone and then by looking around for a road sign.

Magnolia Drive, he read once he finally found the sign.

'Zay, is this it?' he asked a sleepy Zayn.

'Yes, Liam, please...please....' Zayn murmured and Liam blushed. He could only imagine what the little omega was dreaming of. He still measured Zayn's arousal levels at roughly 70%.

'Great,' Liam replied. 'Let's get you home then.'

'Yes, take me...'

Liam tried to ignore the last murmer and drove slowly down the road again, trying to find the right numbered house.

'Is this one your house, babe?' Zayn opened his eyes properly and peered outside the window. He smiled and nodded at Liam who then began to park on the kerb.

This is a really nice area, Liam thought, opening the car door and getting out. It suited a flower to live amongst flowers. He opened Zayn's door and helped him out, taking care that the omega didn't fall as he stumbled slightly.

'Pick me up, Li,' Zayn whined and Liam could only think to comply. They were only a few metres away from the front door and he was certain Zayn could walk it but what Zayn wants, Zayn gets, Liam justified. He picked the omega up in his arms and used his alpha strength to hold Zayn with one arm whilst using the other to close the car door. He beeped his car shut using the keys and then began to walk up Zayn's driveway, which currently held a cute little Nissan Figaro and was bordered by a series of immaculate rose bushes, shrubs etc. The smell was beautiful and classically rosy.

Liam held a little chuckle in his mind. Of course, he thought. Of course. This was all part of the package that was Zayn. 'Babe, do you have your key on you? We're at the front door?'

'In my bag,' Zayn yawned.

He seemed to be waking up now, Liam noticed. Zayn opened up his bag's zip and dangled a set of keys on a lanyard at Liam.

Liam took the cue to take the keys and opened the front door, walking into the porch and then into the downstairs landing. He reached out towards the wall closest to him and found a light which he turned on.

The landing instantly lit up, revealing a rosy decor inside too. The walls were a neutral, light colour with a large golden-framed mirror, the floor was wooden and dark. Immediately to Liam's left was a wooden shoe rack and matching table which held a vase of pink hydrangeas and white peonies. The light came from a golden chandelier. There was a runner too in a white, fluffy material.

Liam decided he should take his shoes off right now. The landing was very clean and modern, the porch was quite fancy and even the driveway was immaculate. The car in the driveway felt like prestige. He very conscious of his shoes and how he could accidently ruin the arrangment of Zayn's lovely home. He decided he had to tread carefully in the house too, make sure no vase was tipped or anything fell due to careless movement.

He moved forward and entered a room he instinctively thought was going to be the lounge. And it was. He moved into the room and put Zayn down onto a double seated sofa. A white sofa with big pillows, some silky, others fluffy. The colour scheme moved to orange and pink here but it was still mostly neutral and gold. Liam sat down beside Zayn and he smiled at him.

Zayn put one arm on the armchair rest and held his head on that hand. He smiled wide with teeth.

It was a cheesy grin, and his eyes made genuine smile lines.

'Would you like to undress me?' Zayn asked.

Liam spluttered slightly, clearly expecting a _thank you for taking me home, Liam_ instead. Zayn laughed.

'No?'

'I er..'

'Don't worry about it,' Zayn said kindly, taking his coat and shoes off and then getting up to tug off Liam's jacket. Liam let the omega take his jacket and watched as he walked away to put the shoes and clothing away. His bottom didn't jiggle. It was very small. Delicate. Liam thought his hands might even be bigger than each cheek.

Zayn came back into the room and sat down next to Liam.

He definitely wasn't tired now, Liam thought.

'Thank You for driving me home, Liam,' Zayn said, holding onto Liam's arm and letting his head drop onto Liam's chest. He looked up at the alpha. 'Shall I make us some warm chocolate milk?'

'Erm,' Liam began, unsure of whether he should accept the drink and stay or leave.

'It could also be a coffee. I have whipped cream and chocolate powder. It could be a super exciting mocha,' Zayn said, shimmying his shoulders and smiling in a way that was very appealing.

'A mocha sounds good,' Liam said.

'Let's go then,' Zayn said, getting up and holding Liam's hand still, forcing Liam to get up and follow him too. It wasn't exactly forceful though. Liam definitely wanted to be dragged anywhere and everywhere by Zayn right now and do whatever he wanted.

They reentered the landing and moved into the kitchen, a modern and silver themed place. Liam sat down on a high stool by the kitchen bar like Zayn motioned him to and he watched the omega saunter about, making two hot drinks in 2 tall, clear glass cups. He could swear Zayn was playing things up for him when he asked Liam how large he wanted his whipped cream and proceeded to swirl the cream onto the drink and then take one finger to remove part of the cream and put it into his mouth, and Liam wasn't going to lie, it was alluring. The way Zayn did it was very much like a dream.

Zayn offered Liam his drink and Liam welcomed it. 'This looks amazing...I feel like it shouldn't be drunk and belongs in an instagram picture or some food porn blog thing,' he said appreciatively while looking at Zayn.

Zayn touched his air and smiled. 'Thank You. I can make more any time so feel free to drink up.'

Liam took that moment to drink some of the mocha. 'It tastes amazing too.'

Zayn blinked his bambi eyes and smiled a certain way. 'Thank You.'

They drank their drinks and talked awhile about anything and everything. Inevitably the conversation moved towards their mutual friend Niall after Zayn commented about Niall's name popping up as a mutual on facebook.

'He's one of my best mates,' Liam explained. 'We went out just the other day to Weatherspoons actually. We saw a really odd couple there. They literally had a stare off with us and Niall says he lost one of the rounds.' Liam explained in minute detail of what happened.

Zayn laughed. 'I think I know the counterpart story,' he said between laughs. The way Liam described it was hilarious.

'Oh?' Liam asked, intrigued. 'Do go on,' he said, putting one hand on Zayn's knee.

'Do you remember Harry and Louis?'

'Yes...'

Zayn laughed hysterically.

'No!' Liam said, beggining to giggle away too. 'Nah, it wasn't!'

'It was, it was!' Zayn shrieked, lying on the table now for support.

They spent ages laughing over the story some more and then moved into the lounge again. Zayn put the tv on and turned the volume down to a low number so they could still hear each other talk.

The 11 o'clock news came on.

'Today was great, Li,' Zayn said softly, holding Liam's hand. It felt extremly natural and normal. Like it belonged there. He felt secure and safe. He leant against Liam and then layed down so his head was on Liam's lap.

'It was,' Liam replied, stroking Zayn's hair.

They sat in a lull for a while, watching the news and just being together like that.

When the news finished, Liam stopped stroking Zayn's hair and Zayn moved it back so he'd continue the movement.

'I should go,' Liam said softly.

'No,' Zayn whined. 'I want you to stay...' He hugged Liam's thigh from where he lay.

'Babe...'

'Tommorow is a Saturday. You don't work weekends.'

'That is true.'

'Do you feel it, Liam?'

'Feel what?'

'The attraction, the draw. When we're together, it feels right.'

'I don't know,' Liam lied.

Zayn turned to face him and Liam wished he didn't lie. It wasn't that Zayn made an angry or dissapointed face but his face was extremly smiley and Liam could kind of tell what would be coming next.

'You sure, Liam?' Zayn asked, getting up and putting one hand on Liam's beating heat.

Zayn closed his eyes and Liam could feel his own heart beat getting faster as Zayn kept one hand over the heart and the other roaming about his body.

Liam's breath hitched in that classical style all writers love to use in their stories.

'Do you feel it, Liam?' Zayn asked again, pleasantly, moving his mouth closer to Liam's lips.

'Yes,' Liam admitted and Zayn pulled away slightly.

Liam didn't realise he moaned in dissapointment until Zayn smirked and giggled. 'Would my big, strong alpha like to be rewarded for telling the truth?'

'Yes,' Liam replied, slightly breathlessly.

Zayn moved forwards to Liam again and sealed their mouths together with a sweet kiss. It didn't last long and Liam was dissapointed again when Zayn withdrew.

Zayn began to thumb the buttons on Liam's collar.

'We really shouldn't,' Liam said quickly. 'This is moving a bit fast, don't you think?' Inside, Liam honestly really wanted it. He really wanted Zayn. To give this god on earth the best time time ever, guaranteed to send him off to a peaceful sleep afterwards.

'No,' Zayn said, happily releasing the buttons from their holes slowly.

Too slowly, Liam thought. Maybe he's just teasing.

'I'm just teasing, alpha,' Zayn said. 'I don't think it's too early because it feels so right but I'm not going to force myself onto you.'

'As if you could,' Liam playfully retorted, earning him a gentle, loving punch on the shoulder.

'I could,' Zayn said.

'Sure you could.' Liam smiled at Zayn who smiled at him with shining eyes.

Liam was glad he was already on a sofa because he could feel his knees get weak. His tummy felt butterflies. Happy, happy butterflies. And his lower region was standing up straight against his tummy but we don't need to go into that :).

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	11. Starbucks 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh

'Zayn! Harry, look at this little cherub right here, someone got 6 inches of Liam shoved right up him!' Louis shrieked comedically, complete with hand motions and followed up with a smug look as Harry doubled up in laughter, slapping his thigh for effect.

Zayn glared at the couple. Eurgh, they were nauseatingly in sync with matching gesticulations.

'And he's even doing that omgguysstahpit puppy look!'

Harry laughed harder.

Louis looked smugger. (His inner omega was clearly very proud of himself right now.)

And Zayn? Well, he was mortified. Literally shrinking into his seat with his standard iced macchiato in hand, drinking through the straw and trying hard to keep dignified.

He sighed. 'You guys,' he whined. 'He literally dropped me off home and stayed for a bit and then left to go home.' Zayn paused for another sip. 'There wasn't any action at all,' he added on regretfully.

'Aww, Zay- Zay....' Louis and Harry chimed.

Zayn wondered how they could do that. It wasn't even a common nickname for him.

They were sat inside their favourite Starbucks in town on a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon. Zayn ordered his favourite drink while Louis favoured a salted toffee frappuccinono and Harry wanted to try the green tea frappucino.

'It sounds like he was a proper gentleman,' Harry began. 'You've met the guy only once before yesterday.'

'But we'd been talking for ages not vis a vis.And it felt-'

Louis stopped drinking his own drink to swoop in. 'Did you feel _it_?'

'Yeah.'

'Was it definitely _it_?'

'Yeah.'

'Did he feel _it_?'

'Louis, I think we already established nothing was felt up between them?'

'Hush, baby. Not now. Did he feel _it_ , Zayn?'

'Yeah.'

'What the fuck was he waiting for then?'

'I know.'

'I'm so confused.'

'Harry, Liam felt it and Zayn felt it and Liam just left it as it was!'

'No, Zayn said Liam was a gentleman!'

'We're not talking about sex right now, Haz.'

'Then what are we-'

'- _It_ ,' Louis said, emphasising the word by speaking slowly.

With Harry's continued confusion, he undid a couple of shirt buttons and exposed his neck where the mating bite was. 'Here, sit on my lap and suck this. The big boys need to talk stat.'

Harry complied and gracefully moved himself onto Louis and began to make a start on giving Louis a flower design on the neck, using the mating bite as a centre and adding on love bites around it as petals.

At times like these, Zayn was grateful that they were in a sort of secluded part of Starbucks currently. Even shielded from view by a wooden wall.

'He said it was just too soon, we were moving too fast et cetera. I said it felt right and I know he felt it was right too. It felt so normal to just go on and start just being together properly.'

Louis listened to Zayn rattle on about the rest of the nights events, Liam's eyes, Liam's hands, Liam this, Liam that...

Harry drizzled down Louis' top. He was asleep. Louis ignored this, far too used to it by now. He honestly thought he could do a who wants to be a millionaire with questions all about Liam specifically and he would win. He was deciding on how to split the winnings when an older lady docked her head from around the other side of the privacy wooden wall.

'Zayn?' She enquired politely. Her face lit up when she saw it was the omega in question.

Zayn looked to her from Louis and smiled. He got up to hug her hello. 'Karen! So good to see you!'

'And you too, dear!'

'Did you come just now? Sit with us if you like? This super couple are Louis and Harry.'

'Ah yes, I remember from when you told me..'

'Hello,' Louis said. 'I'm Louis and the sleeping one is my alpha, Harry. I hope it's all good stories.' He laughed. 

'Of course! Me and Maya here-'

Zayn turned to say hello to Maya. Louis also said hello to Maya. Harry snored quietly.

'- had just finished. Then I thought someone sounds like you and I thought, better pop around and have a look.'

'And it was me! How is everything going?'

'Good, really good, thank you. We're starting on renovations at home right now so we're staying at my children's, alternating between them. How is everything with you? I did kind of overhear something about an alpha. Sorry!'

'That's alright, erm, I think I found the one, and I know he knows he's the one but the main problem is he wants to go slow whereas I'm ready for-'

'Zayn wants to get married and have babies!' Louis exclaimed.

'Oh my!' Karen said, clasping her hands together in glee. 'How wonderful! Well I'm sure he'll come around soon and it won't be long till you're both settled down then.

Maya kindly interjected with the time.

'Ooo, we'd better get going then,' Karen said, giving Zayn a hug goodbye and Louis a meaningful look. 'See you soon.'

'Bye, Karen. It was great to see you!'

Zayn sat down in his chair again and continued his storytelling time with Louis. He began to recite lots of flowery words.

Louis wondered if he should start writing down what Zayn was saying or at least record it. He could definitely make a living off of making a poetry book full of Zayn's descriptions of Liam. It would be like-

Ping!

'That Liam?' Louis asked as Zayn opened his phone to answer a new message.

'Nah, it's Niall. We should all get together, you, me and Niall. I have a feeling we'd all have a right laugh.'

'That would be nice.'

'Niall's asking how last went. Plus he wants to know if we're in town. I think he might be in town too.'

'Fancy those odds!' Louis said happily. 'Ask if he wants to come ove here, we could all meet properly then.' And find out who's been taking my best friends attention away from me, Louis thought. He would always admit, if asked, he was a bit jealous of Niall just insering himself into Zayn's life and doing things like he did.

'He says he's coming. He also says Liam is with him.'

'OOO.'

Zayn looked up from his phone.

'I don't want Niall to come anymore. I don't think I'm ready to see Liam.'

'It might be a bit awkward to say but you don't have to see him if you don't want to. We could say we've moved on elsewhere.'

'Oh god,' Zayn cowered and lay face down on the table. He gave his phone to Louis. 'They're coming this way! Do something, Lou. Help me.'

Louis prepared for disaster management mode. He took Zayn's phone from his outstretched hand and called Niall.

Zayn continued to be in a floppy state on the table. He wanted a new drink to cope.

Harry continued being asleep.

'Hi, this Niall? Yep, Hi, I'm Louis, Zayn's friend. Are you on loudspeaker or normal volume? Super, and is Zayn's loverboy about you? Ok, basically I think Thing 1 is freaking out about seeing Thing 2 and needs a bit more time. Yeah. Yeah. Is it? Doncaster Rovers. Really? Well gosh wow. Amazing. That's cool. Cheers, man. See you soon.'

Louis returned Zayn's phone back into outstretchedthed hand.

He looked smug again. 'Sorted it out. They're going elsewhere.'

'Thank fuck,' Zayn mumbled. 'Thank You, Louis,' he said appreciatively. The two omegas held hands for a bit while they both entered a lull and preoccupied themselves temporarily on the phone.

Harry began to stir awake.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks is expensive. I'd like to think in this AU that it's affordable and the characters earn enough to go out to eat and drink.
> 
> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to yet another poorly written chapter! In this one, Liam goes round to Zayn's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really understand where I was going with this story now because I’m in a different place to where I was when it was started haha but we’ll see what happens, as always there isn’t a plan. It doesn't really feel correct when I read the story so far online as a whole and I cringed, absolute embarrassment at most of it. Once exams are over, it'll really have to be waved over with a magic wand. 
> 
> Thank You so much to everyone who has read, commented, bookmarked, kudoed this story! <3 <3 <3 I wouldn't continue if I didn't notice that there is an actual audience for this piece. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Have you seen Liam’s 4 second video today? And the gifs from it? Omg, it was like <3\. Imagine his body holding down Zayn’s and pulverising him...Oh wait, this is A03, it doesn’t have to be imagined, it can be written and read :).  
> Also because I’m a poor writer and would like to get to the poorly written bit Liam's body inspired me to write today, there's a time skip of like a few weeks? :P  
> It's not really a sex filled chapter.
> 
> Visuals:  
> Liam with super soft pompadour hair. A nice green jumper (I wrote in the text it's a hoody but I changed my mind now and am so lazy I won't change the text), golden watch, light necklace as opposed to his favourite majestic necklace, grey tracksuit bottoms (like the ones he grinded up Zayn with in that video where he has a boner- you know the one) and boots.  
> Zayn has a nice v neck silky white top with the little strings (I'll find this and link it) and plain black leggings. He also wears quite a bit of silver jewellery. His hair is his current hair (10/0/2017) because I don't think I put down a specific hair set in the beggining of the story. But it's not dip dye green- it's black and blue. Or it could be a blend of violet, lilac and purple highlights balayaged in. I just love when people do something with thier hair. It's so cool <3

It was approximately 7pm when Zayn decided he had enough. He’d almost finished his glass of wine for the evening and muted the television before him, tired of switching between channels and finding nothing to watch, before placing the glass down on his coffee table and stretching on the sofa luxuriously.

He checked his phone for the time, ignoring the watch on his slim wrist or the time in the corner of the TV screen (he had muted on sky news).

Zayn sighed as he checked his phone for messages he knew were not new. He wished Liam would just text him. Please.

And yet no new texts or calls were on his phone. His snapchat streak with Liam had finished a couple of days ago too. He felt far too lonely for a Saturday night and wished he was doing something more fun. He sat in silence for a while to collect his thoughts and think about what he wanted to do. He had already done next weeks shopping, the laundry, ironing, hovering, a little bit of painting and reread his new book (it was completed in a record time of 3 hours). And he had already planned ahead for work.

Zayn felt a little smug. He’d never felt so odd and in time for everything before in terms of house and work – work. Now he just needed his social life to catch up with him. He stood up and moved to turn on the lights and then close the curtains.

He debated whether to call Liam or not, wondering if it would be inconvenient for the alpha in case he would be busy. One thing they’d done over the last few weeks was spend every weekend together, with ultra vanilla sleepovers to Zayn’s horror, and this was the first one yet where he was alone.

He mused the thought while twirling the black and silver ring on his right hand and then moved to the downstairs landing to see his face in the closest mirror to him. And then promptly called Liam whilst going up the staircase to his bedroom.

‘Hi!’ Liam answered rather perkily within a couple of rings.

‘Hey, Liam. What are you up to right now?’ Zayn entered the threshold of his bedroom and turned on the lights, feeling smug again at how spotless the room was currently and sat down at his dressing table.

‘I’m, er, at the gym right now. Almost finished here.’

‘Wow, you’ve got great signal then.’

‘You could say that,’ Liam laughed.

‘I was thinking, do you want to come over to mine?’ Zayn asked, hoping to have come off calm and composed. ‘When you’re done, of course. And no worries if you have other plans,’ he tacked on.

‘Yeah, yeah, that would be nice,’ Liam replied back and Zayn imagined he resembled the sun emoji. ‘I’ll probably be here for another 20 minutes and then go home but I’ll call you when I’m coming over?’

‘Can’t wait,’ Zayn squealed and now it was Liam’s turn to imagine the omega was the sun emoji.

‘Ok, I’ll see you in a bit then.’

‘Yeah, see you soon.’

‘Bye.’

It was Zayn who hung up and then screamed internally. And then checked his phone to doubly make sure it was actually off.

He leapt onto his bed and cried, ‘I’m in love!’ He was a wine glass and silky gown or fluffy dressing gown away from being one of those classical romantic characters in films who were overcome with passion.

Zayn decided to go take a shower and get ready again. It was date night.

He emerged from the shower when he was done with a soft towel draped about his waist and another one on his head, glowing after a fun whole body and face exfoliation and mask session, and frowned when he saw it was almost 8pm now.

He quickly dried and moisturised and perfumed his body and styled his hair to make it voluminous and shiny. Then put on a little bit of blusher and a soft pink lipstick on his lips, then also dabbing a little bit of the lipstick onto his eyelids using his fingers, powdering his face to hold the end result.

Zayn’s phone buzzed and saw he had a new message. He scrambled for the phone and unlocked it to read the new message, which was from Liam.

_Going to leave home now._

Zayn squealed again and put on some new lace trimmed undergarments and then a soft, loose white top and black leggings. By the time he put on all his jewellery again, his phone buzzed and he heard a knock on his door.

Liam, he thought instantly, whilst checking his phone and heading downstairs.

When he opened the door, his eyes met Liam’s puppy dog ones and he couldn’t help but reach forward and hug the man.

‘Liam!’ He nuzzled his head into Liam’s chest.

The alpha smelt really delicious.

And then he let go slightly to meet his eyes again.

‘Excited for me, huh?’ Liam chuckled and Zayn scrunched his eyes, looking delighted as an answer. He pulled Liam into the landing and locked the door.

He stood dumbstruck as he watched the alpha take off his hoody, boots and fluffy beanie hat.

Liam wore loose tracksuit bottoms that hung low on his hips, showing a sliver of his boxers and some skin as his top rode up while pulling off the hoody.

Zayn noticed the traces of muscle on Liam’s torso and watched the alpha’s arms flex as they hung up the hoodie and hat. He gulped. He wondered what was under the top, and under the loose trousers. What would it be like to touch?

‘You ok, Zayn?’ Liam asked, wickedly, putting his hands in his pockets.

The man was far too delicious.

So Zayn shook his head, deciding he’d enough of being romantic without it really getting anywhere further beyond kissing and holding hands, and pushed Liam up against the wall. He pinned his hands up and looked into his eyes and lips, bumping his forehead onto Liam’s gently and then eyes again before closing them to kiss Liam. Like really kiss Liam.

Liam responded back and the kiss became rougher.

They paused for a second or two.

‘How are you?’ Zayn smirked, pressing hands up against’s Liam’s chest.

‘Good, how are you?’

‘Really good.’

‘Oh really?’ Liam asked teasingly, opening his legs slightly to let Zayn slot himself closer there and then he wrapped one leg about Zayn’s body. He growled and kissed Zayn’s neck and then moved to switch their positions, holding Zayn up against the wall by his waist.

The omega wrapped his legs around the alpha and took off his top to finally reveal the muscles underneath. ‘Yes!’

Liam could have sworn Zayn swooned and at the very least his eyes dilated wide. He reminded the omega to breathe and chuckled, absolutely endeared, as the omega looked up at him in amazement.

‘This was so much better than I thought it would be,’ Zayn said breathlessly, touching Liam’s chest all over and feeling it’s harder and softer areas.

‘I’m so glad,’ Liam responded, not really believing that he was really holding up a tousled and flushed Zayn. ‘You’re my ultimate dream...’ he whispered in Zayn’s ear and kissed both his cheeks. Zayn blushed and let Liam cherish him, enjoying being loved like this.

Liam held onto the omega a bit tighter and started to carry him into the living room when Zayn whined and gently beat his back. ‘Noo, Liam. Upstairs,’ he mumbled softly.

Liam paused, unsure of what to do. ~~This wasn’t really what he came over for.~~ He did really want to go upstairs with Zayn but was a bit worried and a little unprepared. The omega seemed so dainty and small compared his own broad shoulders and muscular build- it was both a turn on and something of a fear for hurting his lover.

‘Please, Liam?’ Zayn asked again, tucking his head against Liam’s chest to hear his thudding heartbeat.

‘Ok.’ The sound came out slowly reluctantly from Liam’s mouth and he moved up the staircase slowly, a thousand different thoughts rushing through his head.

‘Oh my god, stop,’ Zayn whispered and Liam froze on the spot, ready to let go and apologise.

‘Babe?’

‘Would you like a drink? I forgot to offer you some,’ Zayn asked, making Liam feel touched and relieved with the concern.

‘I’m alright-‘

‘I was drinking some wine earlier.’

‘Then wine it is!’ Liam carried Zayn back down the staircase and let him down from his arms. Zayn stretched and moved to the living room to collect his empty glass and then to the kitchen where Liam followed behind.

He poured them both glasses with they took upstairs, Zayn holding Liam’s hand and taking him.

‘Are we really doing this?’ Liam whispered.

‘Doing what?’ Zayn whispered innocently, opening his door and letting Liam enter.

Liam blushed and looked at him. ‘You know....’

‘Well what did you come here for, then?’ Zayn asked playfully, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him, beckoning Liam to follow.

‘Um...’

Liam handed Zayn his glass and then sat on the bed, taking back his drink when he was comfortably arranged.

‘This is nice,’ Liam said, taking a sip.

Zayn watched him, mesmerised.

‘Zayn?’

‘I’m so thirsty, sorry, Li,’ Zayn said with a scrunchy smile.

‘I know, I think I’m the same.’

‘Well I’m parched.’

‘I’m dehydrated.’

Zayn took a sip from his drink and did his little hollowing of the cheekbones thing while staring up at the alpha. He finished the drink and put the wine glass down by the bed post.

‘I think you win that one,’ Liam laughed, drinking some more and then putting his drink down too.

‘How’s your day been?’ Zayn asked, waving a hand through his hair.

‘Not too bad, I went home for lunch and then went to town, gym. You?’

‘I stayed at home, caught up on all of my work and house work, did the weekly food shop.’

‘Is that why you wanted me to come up here?’ Liam winked.

Zayn gave him a playful punch as Liam continued, ‘it’s very tidy, indeed. You deserve a prize.’

‘What kind of prize?’

‘What would you like to have?’

Zayn pretended to consider it, making a thinking face.

‘Could I have you?’

‘Me?’

‘You.’

‘Mark me then,’ Liam said suggestively, moving to lie down on the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked up to see what Zayn was doing when the omega got up and grabbed something from the dressing table. ‘What’s that?’

Zayn withdrew the cap from his sharpie pen and smiled mischievously. ‘My marker pen.’

‘I can see that, Sherlock.’

Zayn started with something some, a little loveheart on Liam’s hip bone, a star by his shoulder and ended big with lipstick marks all about Liam’s body and lips.

They were both breathless and lay on their sides, Liam admiring Zayn’s handiwork and Zayn admiring Liam’s body.

‘I kind of feel a bit exposed here, being the only one almost naked.’ (Liam’s tracksuits were taken off during a tickle fight.) Liam pouted.

Zayn grinned.

‘I’ve been thinking about something for a while, Zayn,’ Liam said more seriously, holding Zayn’s hands.

‘Yes?’

‘We get along well, we feel a certain spark between us-‘

‘You know it’s the pull, drawing us closer, it’s not a simple spark, Liam. We’re destined to be,’ Zayn said desperately, cutting off the alpha.

‘I know but I don’t want us getting into something because of the pull, I want us to go through a proper romance first.’

Zayn nodded, urging him to carry on.

‘I want to define us. Our relationship.’

‘You’re my alpha and I’m your omega,’ Zayn stated simply.

‘Yes, but like are we lovers, partners, friends, boyfriends...’

‘We’re boyfriends? I just know that we’re together and we’re going to make a bond and get married.’

‘You’re so sure,’ Liam smiled.

Zayn huffed slightly and held his face, tenderly. ‘You can’t deny yourself from the pull any longer. We are meant to be. I can feel it. I’m so in love with you.’

Liam grabbed his hands and kissed them.

‘It’s so rough,’ Zayn comments, referring to the burn Liam’s stubble leaves on his skin.

‘And your skin is so smooth.’

Liam kisses Zayn’s hands some more.

‘I do love you, there is no doubt about that...’

‘I feel a but coming,’ Zayn sighed.

‘We should get to know each other some more, get more comfortable in our relationship as boyfriends before we sleep together or go through bonding.’

Liam lets Zayn take this in and omega replies back in an incredibly quiet voice. ‘I hate it when you’re right.’

Liam kisses him on the lips. ‘You love it really.’

Zayn snuggles against the warmth of the alpha. ‘I do,’ he says contently, circling the branding he made with the sharpie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You again for reading this! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested in this sort of thing, you can find me at my tumblr (http://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/) where I sometimes post thoughts and feelings that need to be let loose so they don't stay in my mind, reblog things from time to time (I tend to like things instead at the moment lol so I can reblog later if time allows) and feed my space aesthetic. I love nebulas, stars, galaxy etc artwork and photos. I am also big on flowers.


End file.
